The Winged Demon
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: The boys are on their way to a hunt when something starts taunting them on their way... Not much swearing but a few f's lol


Approved! This pretty much happened to me and my friends... Lawl!

Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural, and if I did we would've cut Sammy's hair before it got that damn long.

* * *

Dean narrowed his eyes at his opponent. This fucker was tricky. It swayed to the left. Right. Closer. Further. It was waiting for Dean to make a move. Dean knew what it was doing. Distraction could have worked on anyone else. But this was Dean Winchester.

The creature hovered over Sam's sleeping form. Dean tensed. He waited to see if the thing would get closer to his brother. He finally devised his plan of attack. The creature got closer and closer to Sam.

Dean launched his plan into action. His hand came down and narrowly missed the flying creature WHAM!...and smacked Sam right in the face.

Sam shot up. "WHAT THE HELL?" He looked at Dean bewildered.

"Son of a bitch! I _missed_!" Dean put his other hand back on the wheel and growled to himself.

"Missed what?" Sam questioned, rubbing his now aching head.

"That damn fly!" He pointed to the one buzzing lowly over the dashboard. "It just won't _die_!" He glared at the fly and was imagining it taunting him.

Sam looked at the fly then back to a fuming Dean. He couldn't help it. He laughed. Dean turned his glare to his little brother. "And what the hell is so funny?"

His laughter could barely be contained. "You can kill a wendigo, werewolf, hell even a freaking demon, but you can't kill a fly?" Sam roared with laughter at his brother's humiliation.

Dean sneered, "Oh yeah then let's see you try and kill it."

Sam smirked. This would be easy. "Fine. I will. Considering you are obviously not as skilled a hunter as I am."

Scoffing, Dean returned his attention to the road, while Sammy prepared his attack for the little creature. He examined the pattern the little fly seemed to repeat then swung his hand down right when the fly landed right above the glove box.

The fly guessed his movement and swerved away right when the hand came down. "Damn it!" Sam cursed and then looked at his laughing brother. "What? That fucker is tricky!"

Dean smirked evilly at his brother. "Told ya so." Dean glared at the little demon. "I'm going to salt and burn that son of a bitch."

The fly landed on the center of the steering wheel. Dean glanced down at it and was contemplating if he should grab his knife. He thought against it of course. Why hurt the Impala? So Dean took the other motive. He smacked both of his hands on the center of the wheel, but the fly flew between his hands and went to the back seat.

The horn honked when Dean hit it, so the car passing him honked back and the guy driving yelled at Dean. Dean countered back the yelling and went to reach for his Colt. "Dean." Sam warned.

"What? It's a _Prius_. You know how much I _hate_ the _Prius_. Almost more than that damn fly!" Dean looked back then had an idea. "Hey Sammy give me your pocket knife." Sam raised his eyebrow. "Just do it." Sam handed him the knife. Dean opened it and waited for the fly.

It seemed wary that the humans weren't making any moves so it flew closer. It circled te rearview mirror and hovered in between the two men. Dean swiftly brought the knife down upon the fly. It moved but not as fast as it should have. Two of its legs were removed in the process. Dean saw what he did and yelled in triumph. "Ha! Bitch! You're crippled now!"

The fly swayed but stayed in flight. Sam looked at Dean with a letdown look. "Dean its still flying and alive."

Dean glared. "Yeah I see that." He watched it circle around the Impala like it was mocking him. "I think it's evil. Pure supernaturally evil."

Sam shook his head. "Dude, you might be right." For the next ten minutes they tried to maim the fly. Nothing worked. "I swear to God! This fly is freaking immortal."

"I think I disagree." Sam and Dean both jumped as they heard the voice. Castiel looked at both of them. "Hi." They both nodded in greeting.

Dean looked around. "Uh dude…where's the fly?" Sam looked around also and shrugged.

"You mean this?" Cas showed them the fly that he had caught by the wing. He rolled down the window and let it go outside of the speeding Impala. Dean stared. "You might want to keep your eyes on the road Dean." Dean looked forward and nearly hit another car.

"Goddamn _PRIUS_!" He looked at Castiel in the rearview mirror. "Dude, how did you do that?"

Cas tilted his head to the side. "Angel." He was gone.

Dean looked at Sam, and Sam looked back."That was weird."

"More than normal."

~10 minutes later~

Bzzzz…"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The evil fly returns! Guess they didn't get rid of it when they thought. They are soooo blaming Cas. (But I don't! lol)

R&R. Cause It's fun to talk to you.


End file.
